An increasing number of polypeptides, including proteins and enzymes, are being produced industrially by microorganisms for use in industry, household, food/feed, cosmetics or medicine etc. Said polypeptides may under certain circumstances inflict a potential risk to especially employees handling the manufacturing of products containing polypeptides, and also to some extent to users of these products, such as hairdressers, and end-users of cosmetic and toiletry products etc.
This potential risk need to be controlled and/or limited.
Allergenicity of Polypeptides
In general polypeptides are potential antigens toward which the human immune system can produce specific antibodies upon exposure. This process is known as "immunization" when a clinical beneficial response is obtained whereas the term "sensitization" is applied when the response leads to hypersensitivity. During the primary exposure clonal selection and expansion of the specific B-cell clones are initiated, meaning that a protective or allergic response will only be a clinically manifest upon following exposures. The allergic reaction can be defined as an pathological immune response elicited by otherwise unharmful agents in low concentrations.
The process of sensitisation leading to type IV hypersensitivity are characterized by the formation of specific IgE antibodies. At present, the mechanism controlling the subclass shifting are not fully understood.
IgE secreted from activated B-cells can attach to Fc.epsilon. receptors located on the surface of mast cells and basophil granulocytes, which contain numerous cytoplasmic granules packed with chemical mediators e.g. histamine (J. Klein, "Immunology", Blackwell Sci. Pub., London, 1990; E. Benjamini & S. Leskowitz, "Immunology", Wiley-Liss, N.Y. 1991).
In atopic individuals each of these cells can have a high number of IgE molecules bound to its surface, where they can remain available to interact with allergens for weeks. Upon contact with an allergen the surface bound IgE crossbinds the allergen, leading to the release of cytoplasmic granules into the proximity of the cell, thereby causing the inflammatoric allergic reaction.
The role of IgE has been shown to relate to natural immunologic defence systems towards parasitic worms infections and the development of allergies has been suggested to be an unfortunate by-product of this defence system.
The natural allergens causing IgE mediated hypersensitivity can be classified according to their way of exposure: Inhalant allergens (pollens, dust mites etc.), Ingested allergens (milk, eggs etc.); Contact allergens (e.g. from latex) and allergens from stinging insects (e.g. bees, fire ants etc.). The aero-allergens represents clinically by far the largest group, stressing an area of high potential risk for the industrial polypeptides.
Testing for allergy can either be performed as in vivo provocation, most commonly skin prick testing of by a number of in vitro assays, primarily based on IgE levels in pheriperal blood. In spite of great efforts in the latter area the most reliable way to diagnose allergy is still the in vivo challenging, which again has different levels of sensitivity depending on the selected target organ.
For instance, intranasal challenge with allergenic proteins can provoke an allergic response even though skin tests and radioallergosorbent test (RAST) for specific serum IgE are negative (Ivan Roitt, "Essential Immunology", fifth edition, p. 152 and p. 240, 1984).
Reduction of allergenicity of polypeptides
Presently, the generation of allergic responses to industrial polypeptides are avoided by immobilizing, granulating, coating or dissolving the products, especially to avoid the formation of airborne material. Anyhow, these methods still represent a risk of dust or aerosol formation during handling and processing, with the subsequent risk of allergic sensitisation.
There will anyhow still be a risk of having polypeptide dust or dissolved polypeptide in aerosol form. Therefore some release of enzymes can occur leading to a possible sensitisation and subsequent allergic response.
Another way of diminishing the problem has been to select polypeptides of human origin for production, e.g. in bacteria, fungi, yeast, or mammalian cell cultures. This may alleviate some problems for humans, but not for animals. Furthermore, it will in many cases not be possible to find polypeptides of human origin with the desired properties, wherefore other origin has to be considered. This can be either human polypeptides that are altered in one or more positions in the molecule, giving the performance that is desired. It might also be molecules from other species, including bacteria, mold etc. All the latter groups of products will have potency for immune stimulation in mammalians.
A further proposition for decreasing allergenicity has been to reduce the size of the protein molecules (see e.g. JP Patent Publication No. 4,112,753, or Research Disclosure No. 335,102). This is, however, a solution that is only available when the activity of the protein is without importance, or in such rare cases, where the activity of the protein is retained in spite of a breakdown of the protein.
The application of protein engineering has been suggested to reduce the allergenicity of proteins through epitope mapping and subsequent change of the allergenic epitopes (see WO 92/10755 (Novo Nordisk A/S). This procedure usually requires a large investment in work and development.
In the medicinal field suggestions have been made of diminishing the immunogenicity of polypeptides through the attachment of polymer molecules to the polypeptide. This usually has the effect of interfering with the interactions of the polypeptide with other macromolecular structures. Such a conjugate may also exhibit novel properties: e.g. EP 38 154 (Beecham Group Ltd.) discloses conjugates of allergens with polysarcosine which have immunosuppressive properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337 (Davis et al.) concerns non-immunogenic polypeptides, such as enzymes and peptide hormones coupled to polyethylene glycol (PEG) or polypropylene glycol. Between 10 and 100 moles of polymer are used per mole polypeptide and at least 15% of the physiological activity is maintained. In addition the clearance time in circulation is prolonged, due to the increased size of the PEG-conjugate of the polypeptides in question. The protected polypeptide is injected in an aqueous solution into the mammalian circulatory system or intramuscular. The immunogenicity is assessed from intradermal injection tests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337 concerns therapeutic applications and the retaining of the corresponding physiological activity. In the context of therapeutic applications it is important to limit the risk of inflicting immunological responses caused by exposure of the allergens intradermally, intravenously or subcutaneously. However controlling respiratory allergens are of no importance. Furthermore the relative amount of polymer necessary to conjugate the polypeptides makes the method expensive.
WO 93/15189 (Veronese et al.) concerns a method to maintain the activity in polyethylene glycol-modified proteolytic enzymes by linking the proteolytic enzyme to a macromolecularized inhibitor. The conjugates are intended for medical applications
It has been found that the attachment of polypeptides to polymers in general has the effect of reducing the activity of the polypeptide or interfering with the interaction between the polypeptide and its substrate. EP 183 503 (Beecham Group PLC) discloses a development of the above concept by providing conjugates comprising pharmaceutically useful proteins linked to at least one water-soluble polymer by means of a reversible linking group.
GB patent no. 1,183,257 (Crook et al.) describes chemistry for conjugation of enzymes to polysaccharides via a triazine ring.
EP 471 125 (Kanebo, LTD.) describes a modified protease linked to a polysaccharide via a triazine ring leading to a suppressing effect on antigenicity and dermal hypersensitivity. The employed polysaccharide has an average molecular weight not less than 10 kDa. The modification rate for surface amino acid groups in the modified protease is not less that 30%.
In general it is believed that allergens, entering the respiratory tract, must have a molecular weight below about 100 kDa in order to penetrate the plasma membrane and cause allergic reactions.
Folkeson et al., Acta Physiol. Scand, 139, p. 437-354, 1990, showed that there is an inverse relationship between the molecular weight of an instilled protein marker and the transferred amount (bioavailability) via the respiratory tract to the blood stream. WO94/10191 (Novo Nordisk A/S) discloses a process for production of low allergenic protein, wherein the monomeric parent protein molecules are linked together to form an oligomer. This is done e.g. by using a linker or spacer molecule or by linking the monomeric molecules together by peptide bonds between the C-terminal of the first monomer and the N-terminal of the second monomer.
EP 215 662 (Masda, Hiroshi) concerns a modified or unmodified protease derived from microorganisms for use in medicaments such as anti-tumour agent. It is suggested that the modification of the protease may be carried out by e.g. coupling with a saccharide, introduction of a hydrophobic polymeric group, conjugation with a low molecular weight anti-tumour agent of a molecular weight less than 2 kDa.
Activation of polymers
Methods and chemistry for activation of polymers as well as for conjugation of proteins are intensively described in the literature. Commonly used methods for activation of insoluble polymers include activation of functional groups with cyanogen bromide, periodate, glutaraldehyde, biepoxides, epichlorohydrin, divinylsulfone, carbodiimide, sulfonyl halides, trichlorotriazine etc. (see R. F. Taylor, (1991), "Protein immobilisation. Fundamental and applications", Marcel Dekker, N.Y.; S. S. Wong, (1992), "Chemistry of Protein Conjugation and Crosslinking", CRC Press, Boca Raton; G. T. Hermanson et al., (1993), "Immobilized Affinity Ligand Techniques", Academic Press, N.Y.). Some of the methods concern activation of insoluble polymers but are also applicable to activation of soluble polymers e.g. periodate, trichlorotriazine, sulfonylhalides, divinylsulfone, carbodiimide etc. The functional groups being amino, hydroxyl, thiol, carboxyl, aldehyde or sulfydryl on the polymer and the chosen attachment group on the protein must be considered in choosing the activation and conjugation chemistry which normally consist of i) activation of polymer, ii) conjugation, and iii) blocking of residual active groups.
Several reviews and monographs (Harris, (1985), JMS-REV. Macronol. Chem. Phys. C25, 325-373; Scouten, (1987), Methods in Enzymology vol. 135, Mosbach, K., Ed., Academic Press: Orlando, 30-65; Wong et al., (1992), Enzyme Microb. Technol., 14, 866-874; Delgado et al., (1992), Critical Reviews in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems, 9, 249-304; Zalipsky, (1995), Bioconjugate Chem., 6, 150-165) have been made concerning the synthesis of activated polyethylene glycols (PEGs).
Methods for activation of polymers can also be found in Wo 94/17039, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,844, Wo 94/18247, WO 94/04193, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,564, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,614, WO 90/13540 (Enzon), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,698 (Cetus), and more WO 93/15189 (Veronese) and for conjugation between activated polymers and enzymes e.g. Coagulation Factor VIII (WO 94/15625), haemoglobin (WO 94/09027), oxygen carrying molecule (U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,989), ribonuclease and superoxide dismutase (Veronese at al., App. Biochem. Biotech., 11, p. 141-45, 1985).
The object of prior art
The relevant prior art concern reducing the immunological response or hypersensitivity (allergy) of polypeptides, proteins and/or enzymes in applications for therapeutic purposes, which is relevant when presenting the allergens intradermally, intravenously or subcutaneously. However prior art do not concern presentation of allergens in industrial applications, which potentially may inflict allergy when inhaled, or in applications, where the end-user may be exposed to polypeptides, for instance, in the use of detergents, cleaning preparations, toiletries and other Personal Care products.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide polypeptides, proteins and/or enzymes for non-therapeutic industrial applications with a reduced allergic response when inhaled, and which polypeptides substantially maintain their catalytic activity.